Jinx
Jinx is an upcoming champion in League of Legends. Mayhem everywhere you lookJinx, the Loose Cannon, revealed Abilities | }} Jinx's basic attacks grant bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. The stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking with her minigun. |description2= Switching to her Rocket Launcher will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant attack speed after her first attack. |leveling= % % |range= |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= }} Jinx gains bonus attack range and deals bonus damage on her attacks, at the cost of mana per attack. |description2 = Additionally, her attacks will splash, dealing full damage to all nearby enemies. The bonus damage to her target and the splash damage both scale additively with critical strikes. |leveling= |range= |cost=20 |costtype=mana per attack |cooldown= }} | , but she will not gain any on-hit attack speed stacks nor being able to change to until Switcheroo! is leveled up: * grants her additional attack speed on-hit, stacking every consecutive attack, decaying one stack at a time when she stops attacking. * grants a damage buff, additional attack range and on-hit splash damage, at the cost of mana for each attack. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=false |spellshield= Will have no effect. |additional= * : ** While using , Pow-Pow will generate one stack per enemy hit. ** At level 18 with three stacks and without attack speed modifiers (Runes, Masteries, Items & Abilities), Jinx will have a base attack speed of 1.544 attacks per second. *** Jinx is tied for the lowest attack speed per level and base attack speed in the game. Noting this, Pow-Pow's attack speed modifer puts her at the highest in the game without having to actually use an ability. ** Pow-Pow will turn off her added range modifier, damage modifer and splash attacks from Fishbones. * ** On-hit effects are only applied to the primary target. As with most examples of on-hit splash damage, the splash damage will not apply on-hit effects (including lifesteal) nor spell effects. *** While Fishbones is active Jinx is 4th for the longest autoattack range modifier in the game at 700 (first being active at 850 second being at 710 at ability level 5 and second being at 703 at champion level 18). She is second for static attack range modifiers as long as she has mana. ** The bonus damage dealt to Jinx's primary target will apply lifesteal. ** The splash damage will not occur if Jinx's attack is , , or if the attack misses. ** The splash damage will still occur while attacking towers, so be wary of drawing aggro. ** Unlike , the splash damage from Fishbones will be triggered for each bolt from . The splash damage can overlap if the targets are close enough. The splash damage around secondary targets will deal 100% of the bolts damage (bolts do 10 + 50% AD damage) and cannot critically strike. If 3 or more targets are close enough they can each take 210% damage (not factoring critical strikes) - 110% main attack (primary target then splash) and 2 x 50% (+10 damage) splash damage to the other targets, but must be extremely close for this to happen. *** Fishbones attacks costs mana per attack, not per hit. As such, will only trigger the mana cost once per attack and not per bolt fired. ** The splash radius is ~150 unit. |video= }} }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit, also granting true sight and slowing it for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | . *During the delay, a line appears that indicates the path of the projectile and is visible to allies and enemies |video= }} }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, once armed, explode on contact with enemy champions dealing magic damage over 1.5 seconds to nearby enemies. The champion that sets off the chomper is also rooted the same duration. Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. A single champion can only set off a single chomper, but can be damaged by any number if they remain in range. |leveling= |range=950 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | }} Jinx fires a rocket that gains damage over the first second it travels. It explodes on the first enemy champion hit, dealing Physical Damage plus a percentage of the target's missing health. Nearby enemies take 80% damage. |leveling = |range=Global |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | The explosion radius is ~225 units. |video= }} }} References cs:Jinx de:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx